


Hero to the Monado

by QuirkedMonado



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Not original Xenoblade, Xenoblade Chronicles: Definitive Edition, also i am so worried about my work because i feel like this fanfic will go to ruins, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkedMonado/pseuds/QuirkedMonado
Summary: An unexpected turn of events leads Shulk towards a school for those with odd powers. However, the events that await him lead to friendship, fights, and a challenge to overcome. The League of Villains finds out by word-of-mouth about the Monado, a weapon that Shulk possesses. Shulk fights for his friends, his life and his courage as the League of Villains put up a lengthy fight to the finish.
Kudos: 2





	1. An Unlikely Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains some language ("hell", "damn", etc) so if you do not like swearing, please do turn back. This is an AU that is a crossover between My Hero Academia and Xenoblade Chronicles. For all Xenoblade fans, no deaths happen. Only critical condition injuries and the characters do pull through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shulk awakes from such an abrupt dream, he finds U.A. High School. Upon entering this school, he meets students with powers, or rather, Quirks, he never knew existed. However, it all turns sour when he meets a boy with the power of explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. The first chapter. The chapter that starts it all. Hope you enjoy. Also there is a bit of mild blood in this, but nothing too severe.

**"Where am I? Am I dreaming again...?"**

He could feel himself floating on what seemed to be air, embedded in his own thoughts. "Maybe I really am dreaming...time to wake up, then. Maybe I'll be back in my lab, as I tend to fall asleep there a lot..." The wind grew louder as he felt himself descending into a bright light that enveloped him.

Shulk abruptly woke up to the sounds of birds singing, and the whistling wind as his body jolted. "What is this place...?" thought Shulk, getting up from the grassy area. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Shulk called out, only to get silence in return. "Hmm. Kind of expected that..." He slowly walked toward what seemed to be some sort of school, seeing students walk in and out of the entrance. Upon getting closer, he sees what looks to be a boy with green hair. "H-Hey! You there!" Shulk called out, running as fast as he can toward the boy. As he finally got the boy's attention, he was huffing after running out of breath. "Sorry...I ran all the way over here." "Do you need some water?" the boy asked. Shulk was handed a bottle of water, which he immediately gulped down, save for a few drops trickling down his chin. "Wow, you must've been really thirsty. Anyway, uh, the name's Izuku. I-Izuku Midoriya." Shulk finally regained his breathing. "Izuku Midoriya, is it? The name's Shulk. I'm...not really sure why I'm here, but, I heard that there's villains here that need to be taught a thing or two?" Shulk gave Izuku a bit of a chuckle after his statement.

"You seem to be tougher than me, Shulk!" Izuku replied shyly, rubbing the back of his head. Izuku immediately paused at the sight of the strange sword on Shulk's back. "Is that...a sword?" Shulk gave Izuku a pleasant smile. "Well, it kind of is and isn't a sword, but it's a weapon." Izuku's eyes lit up. "M-Maybe it's your Quirk? Quirks are usually superpowers and all that but I was wondering if that weapon could be your Quirk because you seem quirkless and-" Izuku was going on and on, muttering to himself. "This boy's going a mile a minute. It'd be rude to interrupt him..." Shulk thought, listening to Izuku talk. "- that's why I hope you join U.A. and maybe get a feel for being a hero!" Izuku finally finished his audible muttering. "A hero? Oh no, no no no, I'm not as hard working as you. It would take years for me to get the concept down." Shulk shook his head. "Well, my hero name is Deku. I think your hero name should be Crimson Blade because of that weapon you got!" Izuku pointed at the weapon again. "Ah, the Monado. It's an interesting weapon. It is said that it can slice Mechon in half with one swing." Shulk grabbed the Monado from behind him. "Maybe it can be used to defeat the villains." "There's one teensy, eensy, weensy little problem, S-Shulk." Izuku spoke meekly, hoping Shulk won't yell. "Mm? What is it, Izuku?" "Th-The villains d-don't wear anything with metal...so, the M-Monado would probably be useless against them." Izuku covered his face in complete fright. "Hey, don't be afraid, Izuku. I'm not mad. I'll find another way to defeat them somehow. The Monado may not be enough, but I may need help." Shulk had frowned as he saw Izuku attempt to hide his face.

"Sorry, Shulk, I just get afraid you'll get mad like Kacchan does..." "Kacchan? Who's that?" Shulk asked, until he heard this gruff voice. "The nerd's got a friend, huh? He's blonde too, has a badass sword that shouldn't be in his possession, more like in _my_ hands instead." It was Katsuki Bakugo, a student with the explosion Quirk. "Hm, didn't think you had a very _pleasing_ attitude to spare for me, then." Shulk replied flatly, his arms crossed. "Can it, blondie. You're lucky you're even here. You don't even look like a hero, did your mother dress you like that?" Bakugo chuckled. "...My Mum is dead, thank you very much." Shulk's flatness slowly turned into anger. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know your mom was dead because she couldn't live with you anymore. Heh, bet you don't have a girlfriend." Bakugo hissed, his tongue sticking out. Shulk clenched his fists quite tightly, trying not to start a fight. "I do. Her name is Fiora. Unfortunately she's in critical condition because of an attack by a Faced Mechon." "Is that so? Is she dead because you couldn't save her in time? Maybe it's your fault that she's critically injured. You're not a hero, you're just some dumbass that leaves people for dead!" Bakugo yelled, powering up his Quirk. "Die, sword boy!" "Kacchan, stop!" Izuku screamed to the top of his lungs. "Shut up, nerd! I got this one!" Bakugo chuckled, much louder than expected. "I want this guy to enjoy every last minute of life that he's got so he can join his girlfriend and his own mother!" 

Shulk immediately grabbed the Monado and started charging at Bakugo as he foresaw an attack from him. "Don't _ever_ talk about my girlfriend or my Mum that way, you vile creature!" Shulk yelled furiously, causing the Monado to clash with Bakugo's arm grenades. "Vile?" Bakugo asked, now beginning to wheeze and let out a laugh. "Don't get me started, kid. You're nothing more than useless. That sword of yours won't do nothing to me! Now...DIE!" An explosion was sent towards Shulk, causing him to be blown back and hitting part of the wall. "Heh, look at you. Gonna cry, sword boy? Huh? I can see tears coming out of you!" Bakugo laughed mockingly, about to power up another explosion. Shulk got up, but he felt the worst pain imaginable. "I...won't let you...talk down to me anymore!" Shulk charged at Bakugo. "Air Slash!!" However, the hit didn't land. It went straight through him. "What...?! No...!" Shulk thought in utter disbelief. "How did it not hit that damned human hellhound?!" "You missed, sword boy!" Bakugo called out, immediately sending another explosion from behind. "Now die like the good boy you are!" The explosion hit Shulk right in the chest, a pained scream escaping as he hit the floor roughly. The wind was knocked out of Shulk's airways, causing him to gasp and wheeze for air. "How are you still not dead?!" Bakugo screamed, attempting to do another explosion. "Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast, Katsuki Bakugo!" A loud, booming voice echoed from across the hall. It was Present Mic, one of the teachers at the school. Shulk could feel his eyesight starting to turn blurry, as he felt a wet patch on his chest and his hand was stained a crimson red. "No...it can't be...! I can't be bleeding..." Shulk thought as he felt his body start to weaken. Shulk yelled as loud as he can. "Help...! P-Please...!"

An old lady had approached Shulk alongside another man with glasses. "Do not move, you are only making your wound become worse." The old lady said sweetly. The man with glasses had picked up Shulk and went with the old lady towards a critical recovery ward. "Katsuki Bakugo, you will be facing consequences for severely injuring a student. That's not cool at all!" Present Mic wagged his finger at Bakugo. "Now go to class everyone!" Izuku had started heading to the recovery ward to see his new friend, a look of panic as he thought Shulk was critically injured from Bakugo's attacks. "Shulk...? I-It's me, Izuku..." Izuku approached Shulk's bedside, gasping as he saw that he was covered in bandaging from parts of his face to his chest. "Kacchan really did hurt you..." Shulk began to let out noises as he gained enough energy to wake up. "Izuku...? Wh-What happened back there...?" "Kacchan attacked you...I tried stopping him, but I was too late..." Izuku slowly started to cry softly. "I'm sorry, Shulk...I failed you..." Shulk turned his head toward Izuku. "Izuku, don't say that...you didn't fail me..." His voice sounded like he was exhausted, both physically and now mentally. "I thought that Bakugo kid would have been nicer, but...I was wrong. He's a total pain in my arse..." Shulk immediately began to shed tears as his voice slowly cracked. "But he had no right...to say what he said to me. H-He...cannot say all that...and expect me to t-take it..." Shulk broke into a sob, it was one of pain and insecurity. "Shulk...d-don't cry, please...!" Izuku gently hugged the young man in an attempt to get him to calm down, but even Izuku could hear his painful gasps for air after each audible cry. "Kacchan's not the best, and even I agree with you..." Izuku tried his best to make Shulk calm, but he slowly realized that being calm doesn't happen immediately. "Let it all out if you need to...friends don't leave friends hanging."

"I-Izuku, p-please go back to class...I don't want you to be l-late..." Shulk spoke through his pained sobs, showing concern for Izuku as well. "But, Shulk, I can't just leave you crying like this-!" "Don't...worry about m-me! I'll c-calm down...!" Shulk reassured him a bit, but he was still in terrible mental pain. Izuku gave Shulk one last hug before heading to his next class. "I'll see you later, Shulk. I promise I'll come back to see you!" Izuku bolted off to class, but not before being stopped by Bakugo. "What do you want, Kacchan?!" Izuku yelled. "Don't you dare yell at me, Deku. That kid had it comin'!" Bakugo yelled back, his teeth gritted. "You almost killed him, Kacchan! That wasn't fair to him! Also, he isn't a kid. Shulk is a young man! You have no right calling him a kid!" Izuku's voice got louder. "His name's Shulk? Ha, he sounds even more stupid than he looks!" Bakugo howled with laughter. "That British weirdo got nothin' on me!" Izuku immediately smacked Bakugo in defense. "Do not say that about him! He is a human being!" Bakugo wiped off his mouth. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Bakugo hissed softly as Izuku walked away. "That sword wielding Brit is gonna be taught a lesson."

"Sorry for being late, Aizawa-sensei! I was visiting my friend...his name's Shulk." Izuku gently shut the door. "Shulk, huh? Let's see if he has any classes." Aizawa checked the attendance. "Seems he does, with me. I heard he's under recovery from an attack done by Katsuki Bakugo." "Th-That's correct, sir..." Izuku nodded, taking his seat. "I hope that guy is okay..." said a voice. "Kirishima, I am sure he is alright. He is under the best care." Aizawa turned to face the board. "Today's lesson is about how to dodge incoming attacks. Most have the ability to see an oncoming attack, using visions or senses." Izuku immediately raised his hand. "Yes, Midoriya." "Shulk has the ability to do that! He has visions from what he told me." "Really now? This makes the lesson more easier." Aizawa immediately got into his sleeping bag. "Not again...!" the class complained in unison. "Shulk would immediately be angry about this..." Izuku thought, sighing in annoyance. The class's phone started to ring, Aizawa picking up. "Aizawa, Class 1-A. Shulk is ready to go back to class? He shouldn't be going, he's still recovering. ...He insists to go back? Alright...send him down then. Thank you." The phone was hung back up. "Alright, Shulk will be joining us soon, so please make him feel welcome. He's been through enough."

Shulk immediately opened the door, scanning the room to make sure Bakugo was nowhere to be seen. "Shulk...?!" exclaimed Izuku. "B-But you're supposed to be recovering!" "I'll be fine...it's just a little bit of pain." Shulk spoke, almost like a whisper. Shulk immediately took his seat next to Izuku, but had a very terrible feeling that Bakugo was nearby. "Glad you could join us, Shulk. Our lesson is about avoiding attacks and you seem to be the perfect candidate to teach, as I heard from Midoriya that you use visions to see incoming attacks." Aizawa seemed...happy? It was a rare occurrence. "I'd be glad to." Shulk got up and faced the board. "So, when I feel that there is an attack, I have what is called a vision. Of course, I have a small time window to avoid the attack or find a way to counter them. Unfortunately, sometimes my attacks miss..." Shulk lifted up his shirt to reveal his bandaged chest. "...and this happens. Do not be like me. Avoid your attacks with vigilance and determination. The pain will go away...somehow."

**"How can pain go away? When it's afflicted...it can never go away. It just can't go away. It doesn't work like this...it never has. The pain within my mind is making me seem like I'm so fragile compared to the others. I almost got myself killed."**

**"...That Bakugo kid is going to wish he never spoke to me."**


	2. Broken Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As class is dismissed to go home, Shulk has no way of going back to his home on Colony 9. In return, Izuku offers to let him stay at his house until he's able to do so. However, Shulk's mental state deteriorates roughly from the events in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, whoo hoo! Friendship blossoms between Shulk and Izuku in this chapter. Also, keep a sharp eye out, Xenoblade fans. There will be a new character showing up in Chapter 3. Also, motherly moments with Inko Midoriya. Bless her heart and soul!

"You'd let me stay at your house?" Shulk asked Izuku, quite surprised. "Yeah! Until you can get back to your place, of course." Izuku nodded. "Mom's gonna cook tonight, so we better hurry!" "Your Mum cooks? I guess I am a bit hungry." Shulk laughed a bit, a smile pursuing his face. "Let's go, I bet Mom would be interested to meet you!" Both boys ran towards Izuku's home, both laughing and playing around. "I bet I'll make it to the table first!" Shulk called out playfully. "No way, I'm faster!" "Now now, Izuku, don't be too fast, you could crash into a wall!" The voice was Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother. "Sorry, Mom! I brought someone home to meet you and maybe stay with us until he can go back to his own home!" Izuku exclaimed joyfully. "Really?" Inko giggled a bit, seeing Shulk approach her. "Oh my goodness...you poor thing! You look all battered and bruised. Who did this to you, honey...?" Shulk hung his head down, a bit exhausted. "...It was Izuku's _friend_ , Katsuki Bakugo. He attacked me and...called me names." Inko's expression went from worry to complete anger. "I'm calling Mitsuki tomorrow and having her straighten her boy out! No one hurts any of my son's friends."

"M-Mrs. Midoriya, that's not needed, nor neccessary. I-I'll be fine." Shulk got a bit frightened. "You sure, sweetie?" Inko gave Shulk a pat on the head. "Yeah. I'll be fine, Mrs. Midoriya." "Oh please, sweetheart, call me Mom." Inko smiled sweetly. "No no, I cannot, for I am not part of your family..." Shulk shook his head, for he felt it wouldn't be proper. "Plus it would make Izuku jealous, and that's not something I want to cause between mother and son." "Well, where is your mother, honey?" Inko asked, leading Izuku to shake his head and wave his hands as Shulk's expression changed to one of sadness. Inko immediately covered her mouth, being very upset with herself. "I am so sorry, that was a terrible question to ask..." "No, it's okay, Mrs. Midoriya. I'll overcome it eventually." Shulk stared straight at her. "As long as you're sure." Inko went to the kitchen. "Time for dinner, boys!" Plates were set down at the table, the scent of pork fried rice entered the room. Izuku looked as if he was daydreaming about food, which made Shulk let out a bright laugh.

Shulk had sat down first, Izuku sitting down next. "Very nice presentation, Mrs. Midoriya." Shulk commented, eating a spoonful of the pork fried rice. He swallowed his mouthful before speaking, Izuku was too busy scarfing down his bowl to talk. "Mm. This is actually wonderful. Did you put a bit of spice in this?" Inko nodded, looking at Shulk. "I added a bit of spice to it, yes. It's not overwhelming, it took me a few tries to get it down just right, otherwise Izuku wouldn't really eat it." "Is Izuku a picky eater, by chance?" Shulk wondered, taking another spoonful. "Oh no, no no no, he isn't picky. He's just not good with too much spice is all." Inko smiled a bit. "I'm finished, Mom!" Izuku announced, putting his bowl into the sink for cleaning. "I'll meet you in my room, Shulk! I got a surprise for ya!" "A surprise, eh?" Shulk thought, finishing his meal and putting the bowl in the sink where Izuku's bowl would be. "Alright, Mrs. Midoriya, I'm going to head to your son's room. Apparently he has a surprise for me." "Actually, it's from both of us, honey. Izuku did call me about bringing a friend over to stay, of course!" Inko smiled, giving Shulk a wink. Shulk happily headed toward Izuku's room, which was reworked to have a secondary bed next to his, with an All Might lamp and nightstand separating them. 

"You like your new bed, Shulk?" Izuku questioned. "O-Of course, but...why would you do this for me?" Shulk could feel tears come through his piercing blue eyes, but he blinked them back in. "I can't let a friend have nowhere to stay without a bed and nothing to eat! You're my friend, Shulk. Maybe even my best friend. Better than Kacchan." Izuku slowly hugged Shulk, trying not to inflict pain on the wound he still has. "...Why do you call him Kacchan, by the way?" Shulk wanted to know the mystery behind that nickname. "Well, I've called him that since we were little. He always called me Deku. I know, it's a dumb nickname, but it's what he called me. But, as we got older, things changed. He had an inflated ego and kept talking down to me, making me his punching bag. Calling me a nerd, a dumbass. It was just a mess. Now he's making fun of you too, and it hurts me because I felt like I can't do enough to save you from him..." Izuku slowly began sobbing. Shulk ended up sobbing with him, hugging Izuku quite tightly. Both boys were in tears, however, Shulk had something further to say. "What Bakugo said...it really hurt me. I c-could barely even speak a-as I was under so much pain. I got lucky that I survived the attack...he didn't hit my heart, but his words did..." Shulk got up from the bed and looked out the window. "My Mum really is gone. Fiora's hanging in the balance between life and death as we speak because of that damned Mechon. We got lucky on getting her to a medic in time, but...maybe he is right. Maybe it is...my fault."

"Shulk, d-don't say that! You're not at fault-!" "Izuku...y-you don't get it. I almost lost Fiora because I was too weakened by that Mechon...if I attacked, she'd still be up without a fatal wound. It's all my fault. I can't turn back and try again! That's not how life works!" Shulk's voice started to raise in volume. "She almost died because of me! I can't take it anymore! I can't go back, Izuku! I can't!" Shulk held his head with his hands, his heartbeat ringing in his ears. "I can't do it, Izuku! I can't do it!" His breathing started to become erratic, and he let out a scream that sounded like he was crying his lungs out. Tears were flowing from him, his pained cries echoed through the house, causing Inko to run toward the room. Inko softly gasped. "Shulk...! Shulk, can you hear me?" she called to him. His ears were ringing, all he could hear was voices.

**"You're nothing but a dumbass who leaves people for dead!"**   
**"Maybe your girlfriend can't even stand you anymore!"**   
**"Gonna cry, sword boy?"**

"Leave me alone! Stop! Just stop! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! STOP IT!" Shulk yelled, gripping a few blonde locks in an attempt to tear them out as his eyes were tightly shut. "Shulk...!" Inko gasped, slowly grabbing Shulk's arm and leading him to a hug as he was still screaming. "Shulk...it's okay...I'm here..." Shulk immediately broke down, sobbing into Inko's shoulder. Izuku briefly joined in. "Shulk...it's me, Izuku...! Please...breathe!" Shulk tried fighting against his mindset, struggling to breathe as he tried jerking his way out of Inko's grip. "L-Let go...!!" Shulk yelled, trying to wiggle his way out. "Shulk, Shulk...honey, it's okay." Inko whispered softly to him, seeing Shulk settle down. "That's it...breathe. Breathe in through your nose...and out through your mouth." Shulk slowly started to regain his breathing, his cheeks still wet with tears. He felt powerless, like a puppet on its strings. His joints got stiff again as he regained control of his own body, he tightly hugged onto Inko without second thoughts. "M-Mum...I-I c-can't think...s-straight..." Shulk mumbled, his voice being quite hoarse and soft. "It's okay...you don't have to think straight. Just breathe..." Inko spoke softly, putting a blanket over Shulk. "I'll go get you something to drink to help your throat settle down...just breathe. Izuku, make sure to keep him company." "Yes, Mom. I'll try." Izuku nodded. Inko went into her kitchen to make a soothing tea, Izuku was now trying to talk to Shulk. "Hey, Shulk, you uh...wanna see my All Might figurines? He's the coolest hero ever!" Shulk nodded, his body was still a bit shaky. "Sure..." Izuku grabbed one of them and showed it off to Shulk. "Isn't he cool? Here, you can hold him if you want." Izuku gently handed the figurine to Shulk, seeing a smile on the young man's face starting to bloom like a freshly watered flower.

"He reminds me of my friend. His name's Reyn. He's a burly, muscular guy, but...he's like my All Might." Shulk let out a bit of chuckle. "We've been friends since we were children, like you and Bakugo. We did argue, but we became friends and made up since then. We're still best friends and we never give up on each other." Izuku sighed a bit. "I wish Kacchan and I would do that, but...he's not that kind of guy. He's a bit...um..." "Egotistical? Yeah, I got that kind of perception of him when he even laid eyes on me, thinkin' I'm some threat to his _heroic_ stance." Shulk scoffed. "He's just a thorn in my side. He's like a cactus, but the number of thorns on that can't tell how much of a prick he is." "Do you think he'll ever turn around?" Izuku asked. "I don't know yet, Izuku. Maybe he will. Maybe he won't. All I want is for him to stop treating us like bloody punching bags for him to take a stab at when he's all angry." Shulk gave Izuku's head a gentle pat. "Until we get answers, let's both protect each other, like Reyn and I always did." "Thanks, Shulk. I know I'll try my best. I am going to work on being a great hero too!" Izuku exclaimed joyfully, raising his fist in the air. "That's the spirit, my friend!" Shulk was already smiling again, even when Inko brought in the tea. "Here, it's a nice soothing peppermint and chai tea with a hint of warm milk. It'll help you calm down a little bit."

"Thank you." Shulk lifted the cup gently, gently taking a sip from it as he placed it back on the plate. "It's actually quite nice...the peppermint is..." Shulk immediately yawned. "...somewhat soothing. Mm, sorry, I guess I'm starting to get tired..." Shulk slowly sipped the rest of the tea, as he needed to finish it. Otherwise, he'd be falling asleep and the tea would be spilled on the floor. "I'll go get you some nighttime clothes, okay?" Inko walked off to the laundry room. "That tea is really kicking in..." Shulk muttered tiredly, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He could feel his body starting to relax, his eyelids were trying to close. "Don't sleep yet, Shulk! You're still in your daytime clothes!" Izuku called out, chuckling a bit. "I know, I know. Your Mum makes great tea, too. It's already making me get drowsy..." Shulk yawned again, and immediately curled up in his new bed. "Mm...I can't go another minute without sleeping..." Izuku saw Inko walk into the room, in which she saw Shulk completely dozing off. She put his nighttime clothes onto a dresser and instead slowly moved him underneath the comforter of his bed, tucking him in gently. "He's already tuckered out...all nestled in a comfy bed. Good night, Shulk. Good night, Izuku." "Night Mom." Izuku got into his bed too, and drifted right off to sleep. Inko gently planted a kiss to Shulk's forehead, which he returned a gentle smile to her. Inko also had done the same for Izuku, and gently ruffled his hair in the process. "Good night, you two. See you in the bright, early morning." she whispered, walking out of the room.

**"Izuku's got the best Mum ever...maybe it's only right to call her Mum now..."**   
**"But would Izuku be okay with it? I don't want to hinder their mother and son relationship. Maybe...I'll ask him tomorrow. But for now...I need sleep...I'm exhausted..."**


End file.
